


It’s just a cat.

by HIEMILYITSLULU



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Silly, chairman meow - Freeform, i just wanted to write a short with chairman, its not that funny more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIEMILYITSLULU/pseuds/HIEMILYITSLULU
Summary: Alec is sick of the damn cat getting more attention than him.
Relationships: Chairman Meow & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Chairman Meow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It’s just a cat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HILULUITSEMILY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HILULUITSEMILY/gifts).



Chairman Meow is a devil in disguise. 

At least that’s what Alec says. 

If you asked Magnus he would gush about his beautiful baby for what feels like hours. 

Alec is sick of it. 

Like right now, Magnus is praising the cat for not spilling any food from his bowl. THATS THE BARE FUCKING MINIMUM. 

Okay. Maybe Alec is jealous. Maybe he’s jealous that Magnus is giving the cat more attention than he is giving him. SUE HIM. He just wants to sit and cuddle his husband on the couch, but apparently this cat takes priority. 

“Good boy Chairman, you can have two treats for being so good”. He hears Magnus say. He rolls his eyes. 

“Magnus, are you done? I want to start watching the movie”.

“Just a moment darling”, Magnus calls back before turning his attention back to the cat. 

“Okay my gorgeous boy, you be good so I can give your other dad the attention he so desperately wants but is too stubborn to ask for”.

Alec's eyes widen. 

“I HEARD THAT”! He yells. 

Magnus scoffs. “THAT WAS THE POINT”, he leaves the Chairman with a kiss on top of his head and a scratch behind his ear. 

Magnus makes his way back over to the couch and sits next to Alec who is pouting. Such a child. 

“Darling, it’s just a cat”. 

Alec looks at Magnus and sees him trying not to laugh. 

“OKAY FINE! Fine. You win”.

Magnus smirks and shifts so he’s cuddled against Alec's side. 

A few minutes later they hear a distant meow. 

“Oh, I should go check on him”, Magnus says, moving to get up. He is held back. 

“Absolutely not. Like you said, it’s just a cat”.

Magnus accepts defeat and slumps back against Alec who hides his smirk in Magnus’ hair.   
-  
Once the movie finishes Alec carries a sleeping Magnus to their bedroom and is met with a sleeping Chairman on his pillow. 

“Damn cat”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
